


Her Dancing Star

by articcat621



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka didn't realize that Soul was her own dancing star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Dancing Star

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to Krissy for looking this over for me.
> 
> Prompt: 08/30: dancing star 
> 
> Disclaimer: Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Ōkubo and the company Bones(and many others responsible for creating the anime!). I'm not making any money from the posting of this.

_Her Dancing Star_

Maka watched Soul dance, an amused expression on her face. He continued to move, oblivious to Maka watching him. "Soul!" she shouted, moving towards her boyfriend on the dancefloor.

Soul grasped her hands, pulling her into a dance. Maka laughed. "I never realized you were such a dancing—"

"You better not say queen," he interrupted her, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"I was going to say star," Maka said softly, blushing.

"Hey!" Black☆Star said, interrupting their dance. "I'm the only star around here!" He puffed up his chest, causing both Maka and Soul to laugh.

"Whatever you say, Black☆Star."


End file.
